Uma Visita Inesperada
by belleka
Summary: Oneshot Minha visão do que aconteceu quando Luke foi visitar Annabeth na sua casa em São Francisco.


Em mais uma entediante tarde das suas férias de verão Annabeth estava na sala da sua casa em São Francisco, vendo seus dois meio irmãos mortais, discutirem para ver quem ficaria com a ultima bolacha do pacote, ou algo do tipo, seu pai e madrasta haviam saído, deixando-a de baba e ela não iria interferir na briga, estava cansada de apartar briga deles.

Cansada.

Essa simples palavra definia a maior parte dos seus sentimentos nos últimos anos, estava cansada de entrar em lutas que não pertenciam a ela, cansada de ser atacada por monstros, cansada de sentir medo, cansada de sentir dor, mas principalmente cansada de fingir para todos que ela estava bem, ela não estava, como poderia estar?

Ultimamente Percy era a única pessoa que conseguia colocar um sorriso, mesmo que relutante, em seus lábios, mas ela não queria pensar nele agora, seu melhor amigo, cabeça de alga, perto dele ela ficava feliz, conseguia até esquecer seus problemas por um tempo, mas ela também se sentia muito confusa e isso a irritava, ela odiava estar confusa.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que seus irmãos tinham parado de brigar e agora estavam parados em sua frente sorrindo travessos.

- O que foi?- Disse ela com uma leve irritação.

-Você tem uma visita. – Falou Bobby.

- É um menino. – Completou Matthew rindo.

Uma visita? Por um breve momento ela pensou em Percy, mas logo baniu essa ideia, ele estava em Nova York agora, não viria visita-la do nada. Será algum monstro talvez? Mas que monstro bateria na porta perguntando por ela, ela se encaminhou para o hall de entrada já preparada para o pior, mas nada poderia prepara-la para o que viu em seguida.

Parado no meio do hall com uma bandeira branca nas mãos estava ninguém menos que Luke, seu antigo amigo, o mesmo cara em que ela costumava confiar e também aquele que quase a matou algumas vezes nos últimos dois anos.

- Eu só quero conversar.- Disse Luke levantando as mãos, mostrando que não estava armado, ao ver a cara dela de surpresa.

Mais uma armadilha pensou Annabeth já pegando sua adaga que estava presa em sua calça e mandando seus irmãos irem para o quarto.

Bobby e Matthew que já tinham tido alguma experiência com "problemas mitológicos", ao ouvirem o tom preocupado de sua irmã, ficaram sérios e rapidamente subiram as escadas.

-Saia, agora.- Ordenou ela para Luke, que não se moveu, ao invés disso deu um passo a frente.

- Estou avisando Luke, não vou hesitar nem por um momento dessa vez antes de enfiar essa adaga em você.

- Annie, por favor eu sei que não mereço sua confiança, mas me dê só cinco minutos, eu vim aqui para me redimir.

-Não me chame de Annie e sim, você realmente não merece minha confiança, então por favor saia.- Falou Annabeth, já pensando em como iria fazer para salvar seus irmãos, quando ele tirasse morde-costas e começasse a ataca-la.

-Desculpe. Annabeth. Por favor, acredite em mim pela última vez, eu te suplico, vim aqui em paz, só quero conversar, eu percebi faz algum tempo o que Cronos realmente quer, mas essa foi a única chance que eu tive de sair sem levantar suspeitas, por favor, vamos conversar... a sós.- Completou Luke enquanto olhava para cima, onde Bobby e Matthew estavam escondidos, expiando.

Claro que ela não acreditava nele, não mais, porém se ele realmente quisesse mata-la agora, ele não estaria sozinho, teria pelo menos algum monstro terrível o suficiente atrás daquela porta para que ela não tivesse chance alguma, se ela fosse morrer agora ao menos não seria na frente de seus irmãos, talvez ele deixasse sua família em paz caso ela se rendesse tranquilamente, foi pensando nisso que ela o guiou ate a cozinha da casa e trancou a porta.

Os dois se sentaram na mesa e então Luke começou a despejar as palavras.

-Olha Annabeth, eu sei tudo o que eu fiz pra você, pediria desculpas se isso fosse o suficiente, mas eu sei que não é, jamais será. Eu não sei o que deu em mim eu estava cego de raiva, tinha tanto ódio dos Deuses que assim que apareceu a primeira oportunidade de acabar com eles eu aceitei, sem me importar com quem eu machucaria com isso, mas agora eu vejo a verdade, sei que Cronos não é melhor que os Deuses quem sabe até pior...

-Caramba e você descobriu tudo isso sozinho? Ou precisou de ajuda?-Cortou-o Annabeth fingindo surpresa.

-E agora eu sei qual é o real plano dele.- Continuou Luke ignorando o comentário dela –Ele vai me usar como um meio de vencer, acabar com o mundo em que vivemos.- Disse ele com uma pitada de pânico na voz.

-E você veio aqui para me dizer isso? Sinto-lhe informar que perdeu seu tempo, diferente de você eu percebi isso uns dois anos atrás.-Disse ela já se levantando.

-Não.- Disse Luke levantando um pouco a voz.-Espere, eu não vim falar isso.-Agora o medo em seu olhar e voz eram claros. –Eu vim aqui para te fazer uma proposta, eu quero refazer as coisas e quero que você esteja ao meu lado, vamos fugir, como nos velhos tempos, seria nós dois contra o mundo de novo, sei que Thalia agora é uma caçadora de Artémis, mas você ainda pode vir comigo.

Annabeth ficou sem resposta por alguns segundos, em choque pelo o que tinha acabado de ouvir, não sabia o que pensar, queria muito poder desistir de tudo isso e cima de tudo queria poder acreditar nele novamente, mas não conseguia mais.

-Vamos Annabeth, esqueça o acampamento, vamos fugir juntos novamente, você não se lembra como as coisas eram mais fáceis naquela época? Mais felizes?-Disse Luke suplicante.

-Não Luke, você esta se ouvindo? Eu não posso simplesmente abandonar o acampamento.-Falou Annabeth mais para si mesmo do que para Luke.- E eu não traio meus amigos.- Continuou sem baixar guarda.

Ao ouvir essas palavras Luke se encolheu, mas ela não parou. –Nada esta igual Luke, não podemos simplesmente deixar tudo como esta e ir embora, seria covardia, seria o fim do Olimpo, Percy...

Mas o que ela iria dizer foi cortada por Luke, que dessa vez disse com mais raiva e menos medo na voz

-Percy, não sei como alguém pode acreditar que esse moleque possa salvar o Olimpo, ele é totalmente ignorante, bonzinho demais, pessoas como ele nunca ganham, ele vai ser o fim do Olimpo, não sei o que os Deuses tinham na cabeça ao deixa-lo viver.

Ao ouvir isso, toda a incerteza que Annabeth tinha se foi, sua visão ficou vermelha de tanta raiva e então ela disse dessa vez quase gritando.

-Eu acredito nele e se tem alguém culpado pelo fim do Olimpo esse alguém é você Luke, não ele, você traiu seus amigos, ele jamais faria isso, você que quer fugir depois de tudo que fez, como um covarde que é, ele jamais faria isso, não ouse falar dele, pois ele é muito melhor do que você.

Ao ouvir isso Luke se levantou assim como Annabeth.

-Ótimo, se é isso que você acha, ponha todas as suas fichas nele então, mas lembre-se de uma coisa, Cronos vai vencer essa guerra, e você jogou a fora a única chance que teve de evitar isso, vá ser feliz nos últimos dias desse mundo com ele se é isso que você quer.

Annabeth quase riu com isso

-Isso que eu quero, essa é boa. O que eu quero deixou de importar a muito tempo, acho que nunca importou na verdade, eu queria que você nunca tivesse nos deixado em primeiro lugar, mas isso também já não importa mais, já aconteceu, não tem como mudar o passado.

-Não tem nada que eu diga que te faça mudar de ideia não é?

-Sinto muito Luke, mas não.

Acho que isso é um adeus então. –Disse Luke com a voz fraca.

-Acho que sim.- Falou Annabeth tentando evitar as lagrimas.

-Só quero que saiba que os tempos que nós três passamos juntos foram os melhores de toda a minha vida e guerra nenhuma vai pode mudar isso.

Luke então destrancou a porta e foi embora, enquanto Annabeth se sentava no chão agarrando as pernas e começava a chorar.

Após alguns segundos, sentiu alguém a abraçando e ao levantar a cabeça viu Matthew sentado ao seu lado, enquanto Bobby lhe oferecia a ultima bolacha, pela qual eles tanto brigavam.

Annabeth sorriu com isso, após alguns minutos, sentados no chão, Bobby finalmente disse:

-Da próxima vez que ele aparecer por aqui nós iremos chutar a bunda dele pra fora, não se preocupe.

-Obrigada, isso iria fazer eu me sentir melhor.- Disse ela sorrindo.-Mas acho que não será necessário, não acho que ele vá aparecer mais.-Completou ela triste.

-Mas por favor não comentem nada disso com ninguém ok? Principalmente para nosso pai e a mãe de vocês, prometem?

-Prometemos.-Disseram os dois juntos.

Ficaram mais um tempo sentados, contemplando o piso, Annabeth refletia sobre o que acabara de acontecer, se a uma hora atrás dissessem pra ela isso, ela teria apenas rido, jamais acreditaria que Luke depois de tudo viesse até a casa dela para convida-la para fugirem juntos, colocar isso em palavras só fazia parecer mais irreal ainda.

E seus irmãos por mais criança que fossem e não entenderem exatamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer, sabiam que nada que eles dissessem ajudaria, então eles apenas ficaram sentados ao seu lado, esperando, até que Bobby resolveu levantar e disse.

-Ensine a gente a usar sua faca. Você ameaçando o garoto foi a coisa mais legal que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

É – completou Matthew se animando.- Sempre quis usar a sua faca estranha que passa por nós sem machucar.

-Pra começar aquilo isso é uma adaga e vocês JAMAIS poderão tocar nela, além do mais tudo o que NÃO precisamos é ter facas envolvidas na próxima briga de vocês. Mas por outro lado eu acho que ensinar um pouco de luta corporal não fará mal nenhum, talvez seja até bom futuramente, desde que vocês saibam quando usar, é claro.

-Ok, vamos lá fora então.- Disse Matthew já sorrindo novamente enquanto ajudava sua irmã a levantar.

Assim passaram o resto da tarde, até a hora que os seus pais chegaram, trazendo alguns DVDs da locadora e Annabeth se surpreendeu ao perceber o quanto gostava de sua família e da sua outra família do acampamento e quão estúpida parecia agora a ideia de largar tudo isso por Luke.

Ela não hesitaria nunca mais, sabia de qual lado estava nessa guerra e sabia também que por mais cansada que tivesse, tudo tem um fim e passaria o resto de sua vida se necessário lutando pelos que ela amava.


End file.
